


Always Shower at Night with a Partner

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [53]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, I'm Bad At Titles, Interspecies Sex, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bombrush joins Soundwave in the communal showers late one night.





	Always Shower at Night with a Partner

 

How he had managed to predict this was beyond her comprehension, but there had to have been someone who had tipped him off.  There was no way he could have predicted this.

 

But yet here he was in the showers with her, late at night when no one else was around fucking her brains out against the wall as the showers rained down on them.

 

There had to have been bribery involved.  She had been bent on avoiding him all day while she went around keeping the human half of their army in order.  She ate at a different time than he usually did.  She made sure she was attending to matters on the other end of the castle grounds.  Primus to the pit, she had even forgone her usual showering time to wait until the dead of night to do so.

 

But he knew.  She was already washing out her hair when he suddenly appeared at the entrance of the giant shower room, smiling and asking if he could join her in taking his shower as well.

 

Stupid, fucking pervert.  Conniving, motherfucking schemer.  Insults at the tip of her tongue that she couldn't let go as she wailed at the giant ogre cock piercing her insides.

 

Primus, it felt so damn good.

 

"That's it," Bombrush whispered into his ear as his hips thrusted into her hard and fast, "You like it.  You want more of this, don't you?"

 

It took a lot of her mental strength to lean up and glare at him.

 

"Don't try to lie to me, Soundwave.  Your pussy's all nice and wet for me and it’s not the shower's fault."

 

"Shut up."

 

Chuckling, the Ogre General brought her in for a kiss as he upped the speed of his thrusts.  While the shower was still running hot, he would bring them both to orgasm.

 

Whether or not he could get a second round out of her depended on whether or not he was gentle enough with his hands to scrub her down.

 

END


End file.
